Cubo de Rubik
by Pekabooo
Summary: Shikamaru se ha encaprichado con los cubos de Rubik y a Temari le pica la curiosidad de hacerlos ella también, ya que todo el mundo dice que solo los más inteligentes pueden hacerlo. Shikamaru le regala tres cubos; uno por cada día que pasa en Konoha, pero el último cubo, aquel que Temari se lleva para el camino de vuelta... Tendrá una sorpresa dentro. [/Imagen: KI, Pixiv]


**Naruto y sus personajes son obra de Masashi Kishimoto. Lo único que me pertenece es la idea y la historia, las cuales hago sin ánimo de lucro, con el fin de entretenerme y entretener a quien quiera leerla.**

* * *

 _¡FELIZ DOMINGO! Espero que estéis teniendo un día muy feliz y tranquilo, porque los Domingos son para descansar... ¡Y leer! Jojojo._

 _Aquí os traigo este fic que tenía pensado hace bastante tiempo y que, además, ganó el concurso celebrado en mi página de Facebook. ¡Enhorabuena a todos los que votasteis por este fic! Aquí está vuestro regalito. :D_

 _Muchísimas gracias a todos y todas por participar, recordad que ahora podréis volver a votar por el fic que más os llame la atención para que el próximo Domingo sea escrito por vuestra queridísima Glow :3_

 **Nota de la autora:** _Este fic no es algo que suela hacer, como podéis comprobar es un Rate demasiado bajo para lo que soy yo, jajajaja, pero me apetecía hacer algo así... Decidme en los comentarios qué os ha parecido._

 _Sin más que añadir;_

 _disfrutad de mis locuras._

* * *

 **Capítulo único**

 _Cubo de Rubik_

 **•**

•

 **.**

 **L** as tardes de verano en Konoha siempre son agradables; mucho más que en Suna. El hotel donde me hospedo está orientado hacia donde más horas recibe de Sol, así que no hace falta encender las luces.

Tras entrar a la habitación que se me ha sido asignada, dejo mi _tessen_ apoyado en la pared y voy al baño para darme una ducha de agua bien fría; el calor abrasador que he tenido que pasar hasta llegar aquí pasa factura y, aparte, mis músculos necesitan relajarse.

Doy un leve suspiro de placer cuando noto el agua correr por mi cuerpo, como si se tratara de un manantial. Paso mis manos por mis hombros y doy un suave masaje, intentando calmar el dolor de las articulaciones.

La ducha no dura demasiado, no me gusta desperdiciar el agua que en Suna es tan valiosa.

Vuelvo a la sala de estar y me pongo mi habitual vestido negro, me seco el cabello y, tras hacerme mis cuatro coletas; me dirijo hacia la puerta.

Mientras voy por el pasillo del hostal, recuerdo el nombre de la planta que Suna necesita para hacer algunos venenos; una planta que únicamente se conserva bien en un clima como Konoha ya que, por su naturaleza de necesitar agua abundante todo el año, no podemos tenerla en Suna.

-Hey… Pensaba que no saldrías nunca.— Algo distraída mirando al suelo, pensando en el complicado nombre de la planta, escucho una voz que me llama.

Alzo la vista y me quedo mirándolo.

-¿Estabas esperándome?— Arrugo la frente; me extraña ver a Shikamaru levantado tan temprano.

Es cierto que había venido a recogerme a las puertas; desde que me asignaron a él como escolta, debo decir que se toma su trabajo al pie de la letra.

Pero podía haber afirmado que se había ido a su casa a dormir; no puedo evitar llevarme una sorpresa.

Una grata sorpresa.

-Sí…— Chista entre dientes y se rasca la nuca; en la otra mano sostiene algo con forma cuadrada. –Mujer problemática, no soy invisible.— Ladea la cabeza y no sé si es mi imaginación, pero creo haber visto una sonrisa.

Sin embargo, antes de poder apreciar mejor su rostro, lo gira hacia ese extraño objeto que sostiene ahora con ambas manos.

Comenzamos a caminar y le miro extrañada; no para de dar vueltas al objeto y parece que su expresión es de enfado, aunque más bien denota concentración.

-¿Qué es eso?— Le pregunto curiosa mirándole a él y después al objeto.

Está decorado con varios cuadrados de colores, casi todos desordenados.

-Es un cubo de Rubik.— Lo zarandea en su mano y me mira. –Lo he visto en una tienda, no he podido evitar comprarlo.— Se encoge de hombros y continúa.

-¿Cubo de Rubik?— Parpadeo varias veces y le sigo mirando mientras caminamos en dirección a las oficinas del centro de Konoha.

-Sí, necesitas juntar los cuadrados con sus mismos colores, es así como funciona.— Sonríe durante un segundo; segundo en el que yo debo apartar la mirada.

No me gusta que me sonría así; me pone nerviosa.

-¿Y con qué fin?— Pregunto intentando respirar hondo, ni por asomo iba a notar algo de mi nerviosismo.

-¿Superación personal?— Vuelve a encogerse de hombros y, de nuevo, ríe.

Yo asiento en señal de que ya comprendo; pero en realidad no le veo demasiado chiste al juego. Quizás es porque soy una aburrida.

-¿Quieres probar, Temari?— Me ofrece el objeto.

Yo paro mi caminar y me quedo mirándolo; dudo varios segundos entre tomarlo o no. Le miro y él me sonríe.

-Está bien.— Sentencio con el único fin de que no me mire así más; preferiría ir sola a hacer las cosas, él me pone demasiado nerviosa.

Giro las piezas tratando de que los colores encajen, no tiene que ser tan complicado.

Tuerzo mi expresión y continúo girando las piezas ¿Por qué ninguna se acerca a otra de su color? Aprieto los dientes y me concentro más aún, mirando el cubo fijamente como si él solo fuera a hacerse.

Escucho la risa de Shikamaru, alzo la vista y le veo mirándome con una divertida sonrisa y las manos metidas en sus bolsillos; yo giro la cabeza con brusquedad hacia un lado y le entrego de nuevo el cubo.

-Esto es una estupidez.— Bufo por la nariz y continúo mi camino.

Noto que él me sigue, pero sigue inmerso en ese dichoso artilugio. Suspiro.

Llegamos a las oficinas y él, cortés, se despide de mí alegando que después de que termine de hacer un recado, volverá y me llevará a donde necesite. Yo le insisto en que no es necesario, pero él insiste en que es su trabajo siempre que yo esté aquí.

Al final, acabo cediendo y le aseguro de que cuando él vuelva yo estaré en este mismo lugar, esperándole.

Entro en el edificio y me dirijo a la oficina del Hokage donde me esperan Tsunade y su asistente, creo recordar que su nombre es Shizune.

-Buenos días Temari, por favor, toma asiento.— Tsunade es quien me habla primero, señalándome con la mano una de las sillas.

-Buenos días.— Sonrío a Shizune que, amablemente me ha abierto la puerta y, acto seguido, me siento en la silla enfrente de la mesa de la Hokage.

-Tengo entendido que necesitas algo de Konoha ¿Verdad?— Me pregunta sacando un pergamino que, seguramente sea de mi hermano.

-Sí señora.— Asiento con firmeza y comienzo a explicar. –Como sabe, Suna carece de plantas, por lo que hemos pensado que Konoha, al ser ahora una alidada, podría cedernos algunas de sus plantas, tanto medicinales como para la elaboración de venenos.— Trato de sonar educada y amable; termino con una sonrisa y espero.

Tusnade reposa su espalda en el respaldo de la silla y apoya sus brazos por encima de su vientre, asiente y mira a Shizune.

-¿Crees que podríamos hablar con los Yamanaka para eso?— Tuerce los labios y se incorpora de nuevo en su silla, buscando algo por los cajones de la mesa.

-Seguramente estén encantados de ayudar, señora Tsunade.— La otra mujer se acerca con una bandeja y hablando con una dulce sonrisa, nos sirve dos tazas de té; acto seguido se retira detrás del sillón de la Hokage.

-Aquí lo tengo.—Tsunade habla con alegría tras haber encontrado lo que parece un sello oficinal de Konoha.

Me mira y me sonríe, alza su dedo índice en señal de que espere mientras comienza a escribir en un papel; moja el sello en tinta y lo plasma en dicho papel.

-Entrega esto en la floristería Yamanaka, diles que tienes mi permiso.— Con una actitud seria pero agradable, me entrega el papel.

Lo tomo entre mis manos y leo.

 _Estimados Yamanaka._

 _Como suministradores oficiales de la Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas se les asigna el deber de proveer las plantas y raíces medicinales y/o tóxicas que sean requeridas a la Aldea oculta entre la Arena a través de sus representantes autorizados._

 _Att. Tsunade Senju_

Parpadeo varias veces y vuelvo mi vista hacia la Hokage.

-Muchísimas gracias, de verdad.— Me levanto de mi asiento y tiendo mi mano hacia la mujer rubia.

Ella, sonriente, asiente y me estrecha la mano con firmeza.

-Cualquier planta que necesitéis, la tendréis.— Concluye y seguida de Shizune, me acompaña hasta la puerta.

Bastante feliz por saber que tengo el permiso de llevarme, no solo la planta que necesitamos, sino todas las que sean necesarias a partir de ahora; me dirijo hacia las puertas de salida donde, hace unos minutos, le comenté a Shikamaru que le esperaría.

No recuerdo bien dónde está la floristería, así que menos mal que no me negué a su empeño por escoltarme por la villa.

Llego a las puertas y miro hacia todas direcciones; todavía no ha llegado. Tuerzo los labios y me apoyo en la pared volviendo a ojear la carta oficial.

-Disculpa, ya estoy aquí.— Shikamaru se acerca saludando con la mano; le imito.

Me pongo de pie de nuevo y me acerco a él.

-Tenemos que ir a la floristería Yamanaka.— Le informo tras enseñarle la carta.

Espero a que la ojee y me la devuelve.

-Con que necesitáis plantas, no tenéis suficiente con los cactus ¿No?— Me dice en tono de broma.

Suelto una pequeña risa y miro hacia otra dirección guardando la carta en mi bolsillo.

-¿A dónde habías ido?— Le pregunto intentando dar algo de conversación.

No me gusta demasiado cuando nos quedamos callados demasiado tiempo; y aunque yo no sea alguien que adore estar hablando todo el rato… Con él es diferente.

Todo con él es diferente.

Le miro de reojo y noto cómo roza el bolsillo de su pantalón, vuelvo mi vista al frente y le escucho.

-Tenía que ir a hacer algo…— Se rasca la nuca por la parte izquierda; sé que está buscando algo en la parte creativa de su cerebro.

¿Me está mintiendo?

Noto cómo mi corazón empieza a latir más deprisa y no puedo evitar sentir una sensación extraña en el estómago.

-Está bien.— Concluyo con algo de enfado en mis palabras, pero dudo que lo haya notado.

El resto del camino lo hacemos en silencio, pero no me faltaron ganas de preguntarle dónde había estado; no tenía por qué ocultarme nada… Aunque, por otra parte, tampoco yo era nadie a quien debiera darle explicaciones.

Reprimo un suspiro y miro hacia el suelo hasta que escucho su voz.

-Es aquí.— Me dice señalando el establecimiento.

Miro el cartel donde pone el apellido de la familia y sé que él está mirándome a mí.

¿Por qué me mira?

Empiezo a sentirme nerviosa, no me gusta que me mire, no me gusta que me sonría, no me gusta estar con él a solas ¿Será que le odio? ¿Será que no soporto su presencia?

Aprieto los dientes; sé que más que no soportarle a él, lo que no soporto es el desconocimiento de por qué mi cuerpo reacciona como le da la gana cuando Shikamaru está delante; el hecho de que mi estado de ánimo varíe según me mire, me sonría o me ignore… Me tiene en un sinvivir.

-¿Entramos?— Pregunto girando mi vista hacia él.

Shikamaru asiente y saca de su bolsillo derecho el cubo de Rubik con el que antes había estado entretenido y no puedo evitar sorprenderme.

-Lo tienes casi terminado…— Le digo notablemente asombrada sujetando la puerta para entrar.

Él me mira, parpadea varias veces y sonríe.

Yo abro los ojos tanto como puedo y aparto la mirada al instante; su risa… ¿Por qué su risa me produce incomodidad?

Entro al local seguida de él notando de pronto una suave brisa producto de dos ventiladores que mueven el aire de manera suave, produciendo una agradable sensación de frescor.

-¡Buenos días!— Se escucha una voz femenina desde la trastienda.

Me quedo esperando en el mostrador con la carta en la mano y Shikamaru a mi lado ocupado con su cubo.

-Hola Ino.— Saludo con una sonrisa y ella, de igual manera, me la devuelve.

-¿En qué puedo ayudar a la visitante de Suna?— Me pregunta de una cordial manera posando una de sus plantas en el mostrador a modo de decoración.

-Esta carta es para ti, es de Tsunade.— Extiendo la carta sobre el mostrador de cristal y me quedo mirándola mientras la lee.

Su expresión cambia de confusión a sorpresa y después a entusiasmo en menos de diez segundos. Es como un libro totalmente abierto.

-¡Es genial! Os ayudaremos en todo lo necesario, sólo dime qué necesitas.— Comenta con una euforia algo exagerada devolviéndome la carta.

Yo sonrío con amabilidad y le intento describir la planta que necesitamos exactamente; sigo sin recordar el nombre, por lo que trato de que ella la descifre conforme a mi desripción.

-Euphorbia tirucalli.— Shikamaru, hasta ahora totalmente callado y ensimismado en su artilugio, habla.

Le miro con sorpresa; ese era el nombre.

-Exacto ¿Cómo lo sabías?— Me quedo mirándolo parpadeando en varias ocasiones seguidas.

Él, jugueteando con su cubo entre sus manos, me devuelve la mirada.

-Según lo que has dicho…— Se encoje de hombros y torna su vista a Ino. -¿La tenéis o no?— Pregunta ladeando la cabeza y acercándose un poco más hacia donde estábamos nosotras.

Posa un dedo sobre su mentón y mira hacia arriba como tratando de recordar.

-Ahora mismo no, pero dame dos días y la conseguiré.— Vuelve su mirada a nosotros y, sonriente, vuelve a la trastienda.

Tras salir con un papel y un bolígrafo, apunta el nombre de la planta y se lo guarda en el delantal.

Nos acompaña a la puerta y se queda un rato charlando con nosotros sobre diversos tipos de plantas que nos pueden venir bien en Suna; tanto medicinales como tóxicas.

Shikamaru suelta algún que otro nombre técnico más, a lo que Ino parece molestarle pues, según ella, no puede saber más que una persona que dedica su vida a las plantas.

-Bueno, debería cerrar la tienda para ir a comer…— Comenta en un momento de silencio, sobándose el vientre.

Me recuerda que yo también tengo algo de hambre; quizás sería mejor despedirse ya e ir a calmar mi estómago.

-¿Eso es un cubo de Rubino?— Ino, acercándose un poco a Shikamaru, señala el cubo que tenía entre sus manos todo este tiempo.

-¿Rubino?— Shikamaru la mira con cara de pocos amigos y después estalla en una carcajada.

Yo no puedo evitar reírme también; aunque me parece cruel por nuestra parte, sólo ha tenido una equivocación.

-¿Qué pasa?— Nos mira a ambos con los brazos en jarra y la cara arrugada con una expresión de enfado.

-¡Rubik! Cubo de Rubik, Ino.— Le corrige Shikamaru intentando aguantarse la risa.

Yo tapo mi boca con una mano para volver a reírme al ver cómo el rostro de Ino se sonroja por vergüenza.

Giro mi vista a Shikamaru y me quedo sorprendida, quitándoseme la risa de golpe.

-Lo has acabado…— Señalo el cubo y le sonrío.

Él se rasca la nuca y aparta la mirada mostrándome el cubo; yo lo tomo entre las manos y le doy varias vueltas observando como, por fin, todos los cuadrados de colores están con sus correspondientes tonos.

-¿En serio?— Ino se acerca a mí y me lo quita de las manos para observarlo ella. –Bueno, era de esperar.— Le devuelve el cubo a Shikamaru y alza el dedo índice. –Dicen que solo los más inteligentes pueden llegar a terminarlo.— Ladea la cabeza y me mira de una forma extraña. –Shikamaru es muy inteligente, Temari ¿Lo sabías?— Me sonríe de una manera que no sé descifrar, pero el cómo arquea las cejas no me gusta demasiado.

Shikamaru carraspea y mira a Ino con cara de pocos amigos.

¿Qué ocurre? Parpadeo varias veces y, después de ver a Ino suspirar; se despide de nosotros volviéndose a meter a la tienda.

-Ya sé que eres inteligente.— Le comento en el camino de vuelta a mi hotel.

Él no dice nada, solo me mira y sonríe.

Esa sonrisa otra vez…

Trago saliva y puedo notar una sensación extraña concentrarse en la parte céntrica de mis mejillas; como si ardieran.

¿Por qué he dicho eso? Soy tonta; no he podido evitar soltarlo, como si mi cuerpo tuviera que decirlo porque si no lo hacía; podría explotar.

Llegamos a la puerta del hostal y me paro enfrente de él para despedirme; pero ladeo la cabeza confusa cuando veo cómo se rasca la nuca y me mira de reojo.

-Yo…— Tuerce los labios y mete su mano en el bolsillo. –Toma, por si no quieres aburrirte…— Saca la mano de su bolsillo y puedo observar cómo sostiene algo.

Extiende el brazo y me ofrece un cubo idéntico al que le había tenido casi ausente todo el día de hoy.

Le miro con una expresión de sorpresa, vuelvo a mirar su mano y alzo la mía para tomar el cubo; con cuidado de no rozar la suya.

-¿Te excusaste antes para ir a comprar esto?— Le pregunto ladeando mis labios, mostrando una sonrisa.

No puedo evitar que mi cuerpo se sienta más relajado ahora que, según su expresión, he acertado en mis palabras; él había ido a comprar otro cubo para mí.

Pero ¿Por qué? No entiendo su interés, no entiendo por qué se ha molestado, aunque, si dijera que me molesta; mentiría.

-Gracias, Shikamaru.— Vuelvo mi vista a él y puedo notar sus ojos clavados en los míos.

Una sensación extraña recorre mi cuerpo, una sensación que me está empezando a hacer sentir incómoda; no puedo aguantar su mirada, es superior a mí y lo peor de todo, es que no entiendo por qué.

Muerdo mi labio inferior y aparto la vista, miro al suelo y, tras alzar la mano a modo de despido, me doy la vuelta para dirigirme a mi habitación del hostal.

El día pasa más rápido de lo que puedo llegar a recordar.

Después de haber descansado en la habitación, fui a comprar algo de comida, volví con el hambre ya saciado y… Aquí estoy.

Llevo sentada en la cama no sé cuánto tiempo, intentando cambiar de postura para que las piernas y los brazos no se me duerman y concentrándome como hacía mucho tiempo no lo hacía.

-Maldito cacharro.— Muevo las piezas del cubo que Shikamaru me ha dado horas antes y, algo frustrada, lo tiro a la cama.

¿Cómo es posible que él lo hubiera hecho en unas horas? Aprieto los dientes en frustración, vuelvo a coger el cubo que ha quedado encima de la cama y me tumbo con la cabeza en la almohada para intentar descifrar cuál es el maldito truco; cuál es el método para que sea más fácil.

Shikamaru hizo que pareciera sencillo…

Vuelvo a sentarme con las piernas cruzadas y sigo moviendo los cuadrados; estoy cerca de tener completo el color amarillo.

-¡Lo tengo!— Entusiasmada y con una sonrisa de lado a lado, alzo el cubo observando mi logro.

Río con una sonora carcajada y, sin perder más tiempo, continúo con el siguiente color; Shikamaru no podrá ganarme en esto.

Sigo sentada en la cama tratando de completar los otros cinco colores que me faltan. Poco a poco le voy cogiendo el truco y se va haciendo más sencillo; aunque lo suyo me cuesta.

Me rasco la mejilla algo frustrada y dejo el cubo en la cama para frotarme los ojos; quizás estaría bien tener un descanso.

-¿Qué hora será?— Pregunto para mí misma acercándome a la ventana.

Observo cómo el Sol va cayendo poco a poco entre las montañas de Konoha, el atardecer va a dar paso a una estrellada y fresca noche; una de las cosas que más me gustan de este lugar.

Con una ladeada sonrisa, abro la ventana para notar la brisa recorrer mi cuerpo y despejarme después de haber estado casi todo el día encerrada entre estas cuatro paredes con el único objetivo de acabar ese dichoso cubo de Rubik.

Reposo mi costado en el poyete de la ventana y miro al cielo; se pueden apreciar algunas nubes, lo cual me recuerda a que, en alguna ocasión, Shikamaru comentó lo mucho que le gustaba mirar el cielo los días nublados.

Sin querer, sonrío y abrazo mi cuerpo.

¿Por qué me siento así cuando pienso en él?

No.

¿Por qué pienso en él?

Cierro los ojos y niego con la cabeza intentando dispersar mi mente. Tuerzo los labios y, después de dar otra rápida ojeada al cielo; vuelvo dentro.

-Seguro que, si lo termino, se quedará impresionado…— Me tumbo de nuevo en la cama con el cubo entre mis manos; lo miro y comienzo de nuevo a mover las piezas.

Un nuevo día amanece en Konoha y, por haber dormido con las ventanas abiertas para que entrara el fresco; la mañana hace que los brillantes rayos de Sol se cuelen y vayan directamente hacia mis ojos, negándome la visión.

Pongo mis manos sobre mi rostro para intentar acostumbrarme a la luz, me levanto de la cama con algo de pereza y me dirijo al baño para asearme.

Tras estar vestida, coloco mi tessen en la espalda y, de la mesa de la sala de estar, cojo el cubo de Rubik que ayer terminé.

-Toda la maldita madrugada…— Digo para mí en un bostezo, tapándome la boca.

Rasco mi ojo derecho mientras cierro la puerta del hostal y me dirijo al recepcionista para pagar una noche más; según Ino me dijo que le diera dos días, así que tenía que procurar tener al menos un techo donde dormir.

Salgo del hostal después de haber pagado y me dirijo hacia el edificio del Hokage, donde supongo que, por la hora que es, Shikamaru deberá estar allí.

Jugueteo con el cubo de Rubik entre mis manos y no puedo evitar sentirme nerviosa y extraña a la vez; no sé cómo reaccionará cuando vea que lo he terminado.

¿Se asombrará?

Muerdo mi labio inferior y noto cómo la sangre se concentra en mis mejillas. Cierro los ojos con fuerza y niego con la cabeza.

¿Soy tonta?

Paro mi caminar y me quedo mirando al suelo con el cubo entre las manos.

Frustrada, intento pensar con claridad; no es como si quisiera impresionarle.

Suspiro con algo de calma y continúo mi camino hacia el edificio.

Al llegar, antes de tocar a la puerta respiro hondo y toco a la puerta.

-¿Shikamaru?— Pregunto al entrar.

-Sí, ya estoy aquí.— Me habla detrás de una montaña de papeles.

Me acerco a él con algo de suficiencia y aires de victoria, apoyo una de mis manos en la mesa donde él está trabajando y me mira confuso.

-Toma, bebé llorón.— Sonrío de lado y me cruzo de brazos tras poner el cubo acabado sobre la mesa.

Si se pensaba que iba a ser el único que hiciera el dichoso cubo en todo el mundo; no sabía con quién se había topado.

Shikamaru me mira por encima del flequillo, se levanta y se relame el labio inferior mostrando una sonrisa que me hace –casi- desfallecer.

No puedo apartar la mirada de su boca pero, tras él carraspear, muevo la cabeza para intentar volver en mí y que mi corazón vuelva a su ritmo normal.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Impresionado?— Le pregunto volviendo a sonreír de manera altiva.

-Eres una principiante.— Me dice como si firmara una sentencia.

Parpadeo varias veces atónita y, tras girar la vista hacia la mesa de nuevo, veo un cubo más grande y complicado que el mío justo al lado.

Abro los ojos a más no poder y le miro frunciendo el ceño.

-¿Cómo?— Niego con la cabeza y sujeto el nuevo cubo entre las manos. -¿Cuándo lo has hecho?— Ladeo mi rostro confusa.

-Cuando fui a comprarte tu cubo, también me compré otro más complicado.— Comenta riendo, risa que termina en un suspiro.

-¿Crees que no soy capaz de hacer este?— Alargo la mano y lo pongo enfrente de su cara.

-No lo sé.— Se aparta un poco de la mesa y abre uno de los cajones. –Ya me lo dices cuando quieras.— Deja otro cubo idéntico al que él había hecho encima de la mesa; pero éste sin hacer.

Le miro algo sorprendida. ¿De verdad me había comprado uno a mí también? Trago saliva y me muerdo la mejilla; no sé cómo sentirme.

No sé por qué tengo la extraña necesidad de tener esa afición en común con él; es como si me sintiera bien por el simple hecho de tener algo de qué hablar que no fueran única y exclusivamente los exámenes y qué tal había ido mi viaje.

Después de varias horas trabajando; dejamos todo ordenado cuando terminamos el turno, la hora de comer llega y mi estómago ruge por dentro; necesito algo que llevarme a la boca.

En las puertas, nos quedamos parados y yo no sé bien cómo actuar.

Me rasco la mejilla y le miro.

-¿Vas a ir a comer a tu casa?— Le pregunto.

-Sí, después seguimos haciendo más papeleo…— Noto cómo su mirada se gira hacia arriba y evita confrontar la mía; ladeo la cabeza confundida. –Por adelantar, digo.— Vuelve a mirarme y aprieta los labios.

De nuevo, un extraño dolor en las mejillas se me concentra y noto cómo mi estómago vuela por el simple hecho de pensar que, dentro de unas horas, voy a volver a estar con él.

¿No es que odio su presencia? Él me hace sentir incómoda, pero no comprendo por qué esta incomodidad se siente tan…

¿Bien?

Trago saliva y asiento sin decir más palabras, no porque no quisiera hablar con él; sino porque mis cuerdas vocales parecen haber sido cortadas.

Él sonríe y se despide de mí con la mano; le imito y nos vamos por caminos opuestos.

Como en un sitio cercano a mi hostal; parece que, aunque no frecuente mucho Konoha, el ir siempre a ese lugar hace que los camareros me traten como si me conocieran de toda la vida.

Eso me gusta, me hace sentir una clienta especial y sé que después de todo, eso es lo que tienes que hacer sentir a las personas que van a tu local cuando tienes uno.

Tras pagar la comida, miro el reloj que hay colgado en una de las paredes del restaurante.

-Las cuatro y media…— Recibo el cambio por parte de la camarera y amablemente, me despido haciendo una sencilla reverencia.

Camino en dirección a mi hostal con la intención de dormir un rato, aunque, notando la suave brisa que recorre la villa de la Hoja, quizás no sería mala idea ir a algún sitio al aire libre para descansar.

Sé que Shikamaru suele ir a una colina a las afueras de la aldea, más de una vez me ha llevado y más de una vez se ha quedado durmiendo mientras yo observaba las nubes pasar tratando de concentrar mi vista en algo que no fuera él.

Me muerdo el labio inferior tras recordar cómo Shikamaru dormía tan plácidamente ajeno a mi mirada; ajeno a cómo mis ojos sin querer, recorrían su cuerpo.

Trago saliva y disperso esos pensamientos dándome un leve golpe en la cabeza.

-No seas tonta, Temari.— Digo para mí misma cambiando la dirección de mi camino.

Al final, voy a esa colina y tras tumbarme en la hierba, no tardo en quedarme dormida escuchando el dulce sonido de los pájaros piar, acompañado de un olor agradable a pasto fresco.

 _Ese olor siempre me recuerda a él._

No sé cuántas horas han pasado, o si ha llegado a pasar alguna; pero mis ojos se abren y me siento sobre la hierba estirando mis piernas.

-Se duerme mejor aquí que en una cama.— Estiro los brazos y emito un leve bostezo, el cual acabo tapando con mi mano diestra.

Me levanto y voy en dirección a las oficinas; quizás Shikamaru ya está allí.

Y no me equivoco; al doblar la esquina lo veo apoyado en una pared mirando al cielo.

Tengo que apretar los labios y apartar la mirada cuando noto sus ojos encontrarme.

-¿Dónde estabas?— Me pregunta acercándose a mí y mirándome extrañado.

-Fui a dormir a la colina que me enseñaste.— Le confieso con algo de vergüenza, no sé cómo se tomará el hecho de que me haya apropiado de su lugar favorito.

Él muestra una expresión de sorpresa, a lo que yo ladeo la cabeza confusa.

-¿En serio? Cuando… Cuando quieras ir ahí, dímelo, podemos ir los dos.— Me comenta con una sonrisa que dura menos de dos segundos. –Si quieres, claro… Tampoco quiero que…— Ahora rasca su lado izquierdo de la cabeza y aparta sus ojos de mí.

Me muerdo el labio inferior ¿Es malo que me parezca _tierno_?

Intento mantener a raya los latidos de mi corazón, respiro hondo sin que él lo note y hablo.

-Claro, la próxima vez podemos hacerlo juntos.— Hablo sin pensar y la frase que digo me hace abrir los ojos a más no poder. –Dormir, dormir quiero decir…— Aprieto mis dientes y contengo la respiración.

Estaba claro que me refería a eso ¿Por qué he tenido que recalcarlo? Como si fuéramos a hacer otra cosa que no fuera dormir.

Como si fuéramos a…

Me sudan las manos y noto mi corazón desbocarse sin que lo pueda controlar; Shikamaru me mira con una expresión confusa y se acerca un poco más a mí con un aire preocupado.

-¿Estás bien?— Me pregunta ladeando la cabeza.

-Sí, claro que sí.— Respondo con algo más de rudeza de la que me hubiera gustado; pero él se aparta, así que está bien. -¿Vamos a seguir con el papeleo o no?— Le pregunto empezando a caminar.

Él asiente.

Puedo suponer que no comprende mi cambio de humor repentino; y tengo que darle la razón porque yo tampoco lo entiendo.

Sólo sé que cuando estoy con él; no sé cómo voy a actuar.

Durante el camino a la oficina que nos corresponde, hablamos de varias cosas relacionadas con las aficiones que tenemos cada uno; las conversaciones con él se hacen realmente amenas. También me habla sobre algunas plantas buenas para hacer venenos y otras que, aunque su nombre parezca bonito, pueden ser incluso letales.

Me impresiona el intelecto que tiene; me impresiona que sea tan inteligente y pueda hablar de tantos temas.

Me gusta escucharle hablar y, es que, a veces se me olvida que es tres años más pequeño que yo.

Al llegar, entramos y de nuevo puedo notar un frescor muy agradable debido al aire acondicionado que hay en el techo. Me quedo mirándolo y pienso que en Suna necesitaríamos eso hasta en las calles.

Comenzamos a pasarnos papeles y firmar varias hojas; charlamos sobre algunos de los alumnos, comentamos cuáles podrían ser sus puntos fuertes y débiles y podemos asignar algunos grupos; pero el trabajo es más duro de lo que parece a simple vista.

Estiro mi cuerpo en la silla y dejo caer el bolígrafo en la mesa.

-Estoy agotada…— Digo en un susurro rozando mis sienes con las yemas de mis dedos.

Escucho la risa de Shikamaru y acto seguido el chirrido de su silla moverse hacia atrás para levantarse.

-Sí, todo este papeleo es demasiado problemático.— Se dirige a la ventana y se queda mirando el cielo.

Yo giro mi rostro hacia otra de las ventanas y puedo divisar como el ocaso comienza a abrirse paso entre las montañas de Konoha; el atardecer es realmente hermoso, uno de mis momentos preferidos del día.

-Deberíamos parar ¿No crees?— Me levanto de mi silla y recojo los papeles apilándolos en montones.

Él asiente y me ayuda a recoger.

-Sí, llevamos ya demasiado rato aquí.— Comenta mientras me pasa su montón de papeles.

En el camino de vuelta, él me acompaña hasta mi hostal y se queda delante de mí con una mano en el bolsillo.

-Espero que no te quite el sueño el nuevo cubo.— Me mira con una sonrisa burlesca.

-¿Crees que voy a tardar más de una hora?— Suelto una carcajada y saco el cubo de mi bolsillo, se lo enseño moviéndolo y niego con la cabeza. –Demasiado fácil.— Le sonrío de manera divertida.

Shikamaru aparta la mirada rascándose la nuca y acto seguido vuelve a mirarme.

-Que descanses, Temari.— Ladea sus labios en una sonrisa que me deja embobada.

Trago saliva y tengo que parpadear varias veces; no sé por qué en ocasiones, cuando estoy con él, me pasa esto. A veces me quedo prendida y mi cerebro no me deja hacer otra acción que no sea mirarle.

Y sé que quizás, para él, puede resultar hasta raro; aunque parece no darse cuenta.

Sonrío volviendo de nuevo en mí y le respondo.

-Gracias, Shikamaru.— Le muestro mi más sincera sonrisa; esa que desde que lo conozco, no puedo evitar mostrársela. –Espero que tú también descanses.— Finalizo mi frase moviendo la mano en señal de despedida.

Él me imita y se queda esperando a que entre al hostal.

 _Qué caballero, Shikamaru…_

Miro al suelo durante todo el camino hasta la habitación pensando en lo atento que puede llegar a ser. Muerdo mi labio inferior e intento disimular la estúpida sonrisa que se me ha dibujado en la cara.

¿Por qué me pasa esto? Vuelvo a notar esa extraña sensación de hormigueo en el estómago.

Suspiro mientras abro la puerta de mi habitación y, tras cerrarla me desprendo de mi tessen apoyándolo en la pared, voy a la cama y me siento con las piernas cruzadas.

-Allá vamos.— Digo en un susurro mirando el nuevo cubo de Rubik que Shikamaru me había comprado.

La noche vuelve a caer en Konoha, esta vez, aunque abro las ventanas como la anterior, echo las cortinas para que al menos, los rayos de la luz mañanera no me den directamente en las retinas; no fue una sensación para nada agradable.

Enciendo la lucecita de noche que hay al lado de la cama y sigo con el cubo de Rubik entre mis manos, moviéndolo, mirándolo con atención, volviéndolo a mover y con unas increíbles ganas de tirarlo por la ventana.

-¡Es imposible!— Gruño con frustración apretándolo más de lo necesario entre mis manos. –Tiene que haberlo comprado ya hecho.— Lo dejo caer en la cama y me rasco los ojos con fuerza.

Pero no quiero rendirme; si él ha podido hacerlo significa que yo también puedo.

Vuelvo a tomarlo y lo miro fijamente; la verdad es que es bastante complicado, está claro que Shikamaru es un maldito genio que todas estas cosas son juegos para él… Pero no quiero ser menos.

Trago saliva y noto un rubor concentrarse en mis mejillas; seguro que, si hago este, si se quedará impresionado.

Me muerdo el labio inferior y me concentro todo lo que puedo.

-Voy a hacerlo.— Susurro hacia mí misma.

No recuerdo en qué momento me quedé dormida; o es que simplemente me desmayé.

El Sol se cuela entre las delgadas cortinas, pero, gracias a las mismas, lo hace de una manera delicada que no daña mis ojos.

Me estiro en la cama y noto un bulto cuando alargo el brazo.

-Oh…— Abro un ojo mientras me rasco el otro y me incorporo. –Al final, lo acabé.— Sonrío para mí misma y bostezo.

No puedo esperar a enseñárselo a Shikamaru.

Tras asearme, vestirme y colocarme mi tessen a la espalda, salgo con el cubo de Rubik en las manos; habiendo guardado el otro en una pequeña bolsita dentro de la bolsa que suelo traer para venir a Konoha durante un par de días.

-Buenos días.— Me saluda tratando de evitar el bostezo que le estaba viniendo.

Yo me río y le saludo con la mano.

-Ino me dijo ayer que te diera esto.— Me alcanza tres bolsas de tela pequeñas atadas con un nudo bastante fuerte. –Esta es la flor que le pediste, y las otras dos dice que… cortesía de Konoha.— Me explica señalándomelas.

Al parecer, la bolsita con color morado es la que necesitamos en Suna; las otras dos, una tiene un color verde y la otra rojo.

-¿Te dijo que eran?— Le pregunto curiosa comenzando a caminar.

Noto su distracción pues, no me contesta por estar embobado mirando al suelo.

-¿Me estás escuchando?— Algo molesta porque no me respondiera, chasqueo los dedos delante de sus ojos para que me preste atención.

-Perdona…— Se disculpa rascándose la nuca. –Son plantas medicinales, la roja y la verde.— Me sonríe y vuelve a mirar al suelo.

No puedo enfadarme con él, pero siento que algo le ocurre; no está como siempre.

Tuerzo los labios y, sin querer molestar; callo durante el resto del camino.

Al llegar a las puertas de Konoha, él se para detrás de mí y yo me giro para mirarle; sigue pareciéndome rara su actitud.

-¡Oh! Casi se me olvida.— Alzo el cubo de Rubik que me dio en una de mis manos y se lo muestro.

Él alza sus ojos hacia mí y por fin me regala una adorable sonrisa que hace a mi corazón suspirar.

Aprieto los labios y sonrío de lado.

-Sabía que lo harías…— Noto su mandíbula tensarse y juguetear con algo dentro de su pantalón.

Carraspea y lo saca.

Ladeo la cabeza confundida mientras guardo el cubo de Rubik dentro de mi bolsa de viaje.

-¿Qué es eso?— Pregunto alargando la mano; lo tomo y lo observo.

Tiene la forma de un cubo de Rubik y, al parecer el mismo funcionamiento… Pero es de madera; y en lugar de juntar colores, debes juntar diferentes líneas. Unas son curvas, otras son rectas, otras son circulares…

-¿Este es el nivel más difícil?— Le pregunto de forma burlesca.

Él no se ríe, aparta la mirada y se rasca la mejilla.

-Es uno… diferente.— Suspira y vuelve a mirarlo. –Espero que te guste.— Ladea la cabeza y me sonríe de tal manera que, de nuevo, me quedo embelesada mirándolo.

Trago saliva y aparto mis ojos de él.

-A ver cuánto tardo en hacerlo.— Le sonrío con la sonrisa que únicamente le muestro a él y camino de espaldas mientras observo más detenidamente el cubo.

Las puertas de Konoha se cierran y comienza mi camino hacia Suna; mi hogar.

A paso tranquilo tratando de no tropezarme con nada por estar demasiado ensimismada en el nuevo cubo que Shikamaru me ha regalado, trato de realizarlo lo más rápido posible; pero es demasiado complicado.

Las líneas se me hacen difíciles porque, se parecen tanto entre sí que cuando crees que te están encajando, al final resulta que no.

Suspiro pesadamente y lo guardo en la bolsa; necesito descansar la vista un rato.

Llego a un pequeño claro donde suelo parar a descansar. La noche ha caído, así que hago un fuego y extiendo mi saco de dormir; sigo estando más cerca de Konoha que de Suna, así que dormir al aire libre siempre es una buena opción.

Sin embargo, más que dormir, agarro el cubo de Rubik y comienzo a mover sus piezas.

La forma va cobrando sentido; cuando sabes todas las líneas que hay no parece demasiado difícil; no comprendo por qué Shikamaru ha querido darme uno más sencillo que el anterior.

Me rasco la cabeza y miro el cubo ahora, confusa.

-¿Y este botón?— Me acerco a la hoguera para poder mirar con más detenimiento.

Tras haber hecho cinco de las caras, de pronto, un pequeño botón ha aparecido en el centro de una de ellas; ladeo la cabeza curiosa y, sin poder esperar, intento hacer la última cara lo más rápido que puedo.

Abro los ojos a más no poder y me muerdo el labio inferior.

-¿Es una caja?— Arqueo las cejas y la observo mejor.

Era una especie de caja de madera con un botón en el centro; trago saliva y mi corazón empieza a latir muy deprisa.

Respiro hondo y, con mi dedo pulgar rozo el botoncito para, poco a poco apretarlo.

La caja comienza a emitir una suave melodía y cada línea se ilumina de un color diferente; mi corazón se para.

-Una caja de música…— Sostengo el aparato entre mis manos mientras escucho la melodía y me quedo ensimismada con los hermosos colores que se van apagando y encendiendo de manera intermitente. –Shikamaru…— Susurro su nombre como un jadeo.

No comprendo porqué, una especie de nudo se me forma en la garganta y noto como si tuviera ganas de llorar. Tapo mi boca y sigo observando la hermosura que tengo delante.

Cierro los ojos, me tumbo en mi saco de dormir y dejo la cajita justo al lado de mi cabeza; esa melodía me relaja, me hace sentir…

Feliz.

* * *

 _Hasta aquí mis linduras, espero que haya sido de vuestro agrado, porque la verdad es que para mí ha sido un gusto escribirlo, aunque haya tenido que cambiar varias cosas para que quedaran bien xD._

 _¡Quiero agradecer a mi amada_ **NONAHERE** _por haberme ayudado un montón con varias cosas de esta historia! Muchísimas gracias, de verdad._

 _Y gracias a ti, que has llegado a leer todo el fic y encima estás leyendo los comentarios de la autora ¿Sí que te gusta leer, no? Jajaja._

 _¡Besitos de chocolate con leche para todos!_


End file.
